Waiting on Bated Breath
by Rayye
Summary: Hermione has grown to recognize her love for Harry, but can she gather the courage to talk to him?
1. Prologue

**Waiting On Bated Breath**

**Prologue: **

_An Enemy on the Inside_

It had been six years since Hermione Granger had first met the infamous Boy Who Lived, whom was now one of her best friends. Those six years had been a lead-up to the final climax of the war with Voldemort. But more importantly, the final confrontation between Harry and the Dark Lord.

Currently, the war was at a standstill, both parties holding baited breath until the other made their move. Or that's the way the Government put it. In reality, Hermione knew that the ministry had lost track of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and had officials frantically searching all over the country, trying to locate the whereabouts of their most feared enemy.

The tension and lack of activity in the war did concern the more astute members of the wizarding community. They knew Lord Voldemort was one for spectacles, and wanted the attention and awareness of those who feared him. That this apparent rest in battle was out of character. Hermione realized this as well, however, she knew the real reason behind it.

Hermione was aware of more than the fact that the government's lies were covering up for the fact they no longer knew what their opponent was doing. No, she knew how and why the loss of tracking intelligence had suddenly ceased to exist. In fact, Hermione, herself, was, in some twisted way, the reason.

About a month ago, in around the third week of February, Hermione had decided to track the activities of many important employees of the Ministry of Magic. No one really knew why she suddenly cared- or what possessed her to do this- but she did. With the help of Arthur Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore, Hermione had successfully traced and recorded the whereabouts of seventy-five government workers, implementing a device not so much unlike that the Marauder's Map was controlled with.

After four weeks of surveillance, Hermione concluded that forty-nine of the officials were actually working for Lord Voldemort After further collecting of evidence and proof, Dumbledore had taken her findings to the Mister of Magic himself- Cornelius Fudge. Who, of course, had denied any and all claims made.

Fortunately for the entire Wizarding population, Dumbledore was able to pull a few strings in some very important places, and used those and the evidence Hermione had found, to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that there were most certainly "double-agents", as it were, in the ministry.

Both Hermione and Dumbledore had thought it best to hold their findings from both the public and the rest of the ministry and wait it out to see what would happen, but Fudge had other plans. He quietly fired and imprisoned all forty nine employees- making excuses for each and every one their absences. The explanations themselves weren't too hard to rationalize- the war had started, and everything was off-balance. However, there was still the possibility of more Death Eaters working in the Ministry. A worried Fudge had then put all employees to an interview, which contained Veritaserum in the tea, which they were so generously offered. Thirty eight more Death Eaters were found out this way, and ample more had run back to their Lord before their cover, too, was blown. At the end of it all, an alarming number of one hundred and twelve (and possibly more) Voldemort supporters had infiltrated their ranks. It was quite alarming to know that the Government's information was not at all a secret. Voldemort knew everything the Ministry of Magic knew, except for the most confidential of facts.

Upon further inspection of the provided Intel on the Death Eaters' whereabouts and happenings, investigators had found that all information had been provided by or through those workers whom had just been locked up. The Government had been strung along in the war by their enemy.

The double agents had fed out just enough information so the government thought they had one up on their nemesis. But they held back all of the important things, so the Ministry was, in reality, ignorant and blind.

Nothing had changed at all in that aspect, February to March, except Voldemort was no longer tracing their movements from inside the Ministry. But that was all the wizard population had gained from it, because with absolutely no information about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, the government was as in the dark as ever. Thanks to Hermione.

But in the week of waiting, Hermione found her self not concentrating on following the activities of the Dark Lord, but those of somebody else entirely.


	2. Bore the Marks

**Waiting On Bated Breath **

**Chapter 1**

_Bore the Marks_

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in their seats at the front of their History of Magic class, along with the rest of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Seventh Years. The only reason Hermione was able to convince her two best friends into taking History again was the fact that Professor Binns was now covering the last Voldemort War, in light of recent events. Although Binns still managed to make this story sound boring, many more students had signed up for the class.

Currently, the class had started to learn about the gradual downfall of Voldemort's power. Hermione thought that Professor Binns was currently talking about the many Death Eaters killed by Voldemort when they became too frightened of what they were being asked to do, and tried to back out. However, she couldn't be sure, because she had tuned out the ghost's awful monotone drawl many weeks ago. She did know, however, that in a few days they would be hearing the tale of the Boy Who Lived.

Thinking this made Hermione recall the day she had coerced Harry into signing up for the class. The appalled look on Harry's face was enough to make nearly any one stop in their tracks and give up their cause- but not Hermione. She had told him that there would be some useful information in all the details Binns was giving, which could be used to fight their war.

"And what about the part where I defeat him? I really don't want to sit and listen to that. Again. Or worse- what if Binns calls me to the front, or something?" Hermione recalled Harry's objection clearly. However, unrelentlessly, Hermione had suggested one of George and Fred's Skiving Snackboxes, which she had secretly saved from their fifth year.

Finally, Ron had helped her in convincing Harry after saying that it was an easy course to pass, because everyone already knew so much of the history, anyways. "And how could Binns fail you?" Ron had asked, "You're the reason why the first war is history, after all."

And so Harry gave in.

Hermione caught a few words of Binns's speech, just then. '_Aah...' _Hermione thought, _'so I'll most likely need to bring the Snackbox for tomorrow's class.' _Hermione rested her head on her hands, and turned to look to her right. At Harry Potter. His silky smooth black hair was grown into a long shaggy style. His bangs were halfway down over his eyes now, and at the side it flipped out where it hit the arms of his glasses. The hair on the back of his neck looked soft, some of it was tucked under the collar of his shirt, and some was flipping out in front. Hermione felt the urge to slide her hand around the back of this beautiful neck, under all that hair, and pull him in for a kiss. '_Stop it, Herm'!_' Hermione scolded herself, and, to keep her mind off of the things she would like to do to the boy who was simply supposed to be her best friend, she instead recounted the time when she first realized she was in love with Harry Potter.

It was early in July, when Hermione got a most interesting owl from Ron. It simply stated:

_He's back, and mum and dad are doing some things to help out. It's not safe anymore. Mum says you should come with us to a safer place (if it's all right with your parents, of course.) Dumbledore says I can't say anymore in this letter. I don't even know if I'm allowed to say "Dumbledore"... Ah, well, too late now. We're coming to get you in three days by floo, at around five, in the afternoon of course. Dad says we're coming either way, so tell your parents._

_-Ron_

And that was how it all began. Hermione was taken to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and introduced to the Order of the Phoenix.

Each day, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George had to clean some area of the mansion, which was infested with magical creatures and other things. After this, Hermione and Ron would go back to their business; Hermione doing homework, and Ron trying to eavesdrop on the adults' conversations, using the twins' Extendable Ears.

However, after only a week and a half of this, their new daily routines began to grow old. Hermione had finished all her homework in three days, and had completed too much extra credit work to dare mention. Seeing as their book lists hadn't arrived yet, and she couldn't start to read ahead, Hermione found herself wondering how to occupy her time. Meanwhile, Ron was wondering much the same thing.

Hermione couldn't quite remember how the little experiment between her and Ron had started. Whether it was during the time the four kids and Mrs Weasley were sending a dozen Streelers (giant acidic snails which changed colours) off to Africa to be let out into the wild, or whether it was after she and Ron had brought the three-headed snake, the Runespoor, and all its eggs down to Snape (whom had told Mrs. Weasley the eggs could be of use for his potions). Hermione wasn't sure which.

However, she did know one thing had lead to another, and each day, after Mrs. Weasley made them do the housework, they would go up to Ron's room to "do homework". This homework consisted of snogging, licking, biting, and other things Hermione's new books had taught her. She had refused to go all the way, and Ron wasn't at all sure he wanted to, either. Although the pair were experimenting with the growing feelings they shared since the very first day they had met, it just didn't feel right. Hermione couldn't quite place her finger on it, until one day, when a very familiar owl had shown up.

Although both Ron and Hermione had been sending letters to Harry they both knew that, because Dumbledore had expressively forbidden them to tell Harry any information, they were perfectly inadequate. After Harry's brush with out-of-place Dementors, the whole Order had been running about, deciding what to do. The fact that they couldn't know what was going on was significantly unsettling to Harry's two best friends.

So when Hedwig had come with a letter to them from Harry, and instructions not to leave until they had replied, Hermione's unsettled feeling inside had welled up, and shot into her brain and heart. The feeling of guilt. As her and Ron were snogging and all sorts, Harry had been stuck away at the Dursley's, knowing absolutely nothing. And what would have happened if those Dementors **had** gotten Harry? How would she have felt?

And as Hedwig had started to peck at the hands of both her and Ron, the pain she felt gave way to a more deeper emotion coursing through her veins, from the heart. Hermione's love for Harry. She hadn't felt right with Ron, because deep down inside, she loved Harry more than anything. It had just taken one snowy white owl and her rather sharp beak piercing Hermione's skin, and leaving painful looking marks, to make her realize this.

Just then, Hermione was brought out of her thoughts, by a sharp jab to her right side.

"Hermione, come on-class is over," It was Harry, wanting to make a quick exit out of his most loathsome class.

Hermione looked to Ron on her left. He was asleep, like always. The drawl of history class had quite the effect on the brain. It proceeded to shut down each student's mind like a sleeping potion.

"One of these days I say we leave him sleeping, and see what he does," Harry chuckled as he got up to wake is dozing mate.

"No. Wait, Harry. Ron still has my Potions essay," Hermione put her hand up to stop Harry from shaking Ron's head.

"So?"

"Well, Ron's been rather bothersome the past month. Quite serious, even. You know, the school hasn't had much fun since Fifth Year, when Fred and George left the school. I was thinking we needed something to lighten the mood a bit." Hermione smirked.

"I see that look. What are you getting at?"

"Criemition," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at Ron's forehead. A dark red ribbon shot out of her wand, and the end fastened itself to his forehead. With a few flicks and swishes, Hermione put her wand away, content with her work.

"Ugh. Hermione, that's sick. Are you going to keep that there the whole day?"

"Well, until we get to potions class. Come on, let's go."

"You're awful, you know that?" Harry still couldn't believe what his friend had just done. But he had to admit that it was highly amusing.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

And with that, Hermione shook Ron awake, and the three friends left History of Magic for lunch. Hermione silently wondering how Ron was going to react when he found the words 'Snape's Lover' printed onto his forehead with a red ribbon.

The three walked to the Great Hall in silence. Hermione was brooding over her actions of late, and the intense ramifications of what she was about to put one of her best friends through. Hermione did not know how Ron would react. Would he laugh it off? Go absolutely crimson with rage, storm out of the Great Hall, and never talk to her again? "_Yes_," Hermione thought, "_that will be the one. And all the Slytherins will be laughing, and Snape will deduct house points for sure. And Ron. Ron will never, ever, ever, forgive me._" Hermione couldn't even recall what had possessed her to do such a thing, but she knew that whatever laughs would be gained from her little stunt would be overshadowed by the loss of a friend.

As the three were in front of the Great Hall doors, Hermione pulled only the slightest bit of her wand out of her sleeve, and muttered a spell that made the ribbons off Ron's forehead re-enter her wand. At this strange sensation, Ron's hands flew to his forehead, to find nothing there.

"Anything the matter, Ron?" Harry asked his friend, feigning innocence.

Ron shook his head no, and the three walked into the hall, already smelling the delicious aroma awaiting them. As they walked, Harry and Hermione fell a step behind Ron.

"I'm glad you did that. I was a bit worried if you'd gone off the handle, or what."

"Yeah, well. I just wasn't sure how he would take it."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence in which the two caught up with Ron. But suddenly Harry broke out into a lopsided, cocky grin.

"What?" Both he and Hermione asked.

"Oh, umm... Nothing, Ron." Harry stuttered, the smile faded only for a brief second.

When Ron had sat at the table, Hermione looked to Harry for explanation of his strange face.

"Well, I was just picturing the look on Ron's face had he realized what was written on his forehead. Actually, and Snape's reaction. And Seamus's too."

"Seamus's? Why on Earth would that cross your mind?"

"Well, you don't know it, but he's been trying to convince Ron to come out of the closet for years now."

"What? Ron is gay? Wait- is Seamus gay, too?" Hermione had a horror stricken expression on her face, after taking this news.

"Yeah, Seamus is. But I suppose that's kind of obvious. But Ron- no. But it's hard to convince Seamus otherwise." Harry was chuckling at this, recalling all of Seamus's dramatic speeches about dark closets, which were spider infested and how Ron absolutely _needed _to come out. Of course, the pleas were to no avail.

Both Harry and Hermione felt that this particular conversation was closed, and so they took their places at the Gryffindor table, and helped themselves to a large helping of the delicious food.

* * *

**Coming In Chapter 2...**

A particularly interesting Potion's class. Valentine's day ball (with spiked punch, of course!) and a bit of a game back up in Gryffindor common room, while everyone is still piss-drunk from the punch. Much fun! There are a few cookies, as well as a plot spoiler on my fanfiction site.


End file.
